Agape's Sonatas
by Ricordi
Summary: Another set of ten drabbles based on ten different songs. Contains AU, fluff, drama, angst, romance, etc. Perfect Pair


**Title: Agape's Sonatas  
Word Count: 2700  
Genre: General (meaning angst, fluff, drama, romance, etc..but no violence or NC-17s)  
DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Tezuka and Fuji, you know who they belong to..*wink***

(A/N: I'm back! And here I am with another set of ten song drabbles. This marks as my first of many attempts to revive my TezFu muses that were sent to a premature burial by DateYukimura. Enjoy!)

* * *

**1. Uso [SID] (FMA Brotherhood ED)**

The touches, the kisses, those sweet moments of togetherness, the memories, were they all lies? If they are, still they feel so realistic and fresh for both of them. How could they forget that day they promised to each other? That day they swore to each other they would walk the same road together. The path that will both lead them to their happiness. Yet lies overlap one another, making it hard to determine which was real from which was fragmented. It was enough to break the very tangible bond the two have for each other. Had they forgotten what it's like to believe in each other? Had they lost trust? It was very unbearable to those surrounding them, but the pain was most excruciating to the two, facing back-to-back; one of them holding the proof that they did share something wonderful in the past.

As the sun sets down, a gust of wind blew the picture away from the clutches of Fuji's hands. It was a picture of their pinky promise to each other, on a sunset very identical to the present some two years ago.

**2. Black Wedding [Meg & Dia] {**I was inspired by a local TV show for this one**}**

For some reason, Tezuka can't stop fixing his necktie for the tenth time. It's not like him to be so tensed (He didn't even noticed that he was) over an interview. He's the editor-in-chief of the bestselling pro-tennis magazine, and a player himself. So what could make this proud man take more time needed to make him presentable? It's not like once in a blue moon would he get to interview someone looking for a job. He can even take on a horde of hopeful photographers in just a day and still find time to play street tennis.

It's because just behind the door of his office; at the reception area to be interviewed, waits the man he slept with a few days ago. _Accidentally_ slept with, that is. It's not entirely his fault, the other was dead drunk, and so Tezuka took him to a hotel since he doesn't know where the other lives. The rest was a blur to the bespectacled man until he woke up alone the morning after in the hotel room bed. He had to admit, he has a slight crush for the other man since Tezuka saw him once playing tennis as well.

Meanwhile, said interviewee was sitting patiently, staring at the door leading to the head of the magazine company. Then he turned to the receptionist. "Excuse me but, may I come in now?"

The receptionist answered with a lively tone. "Strange, Tezuka-kaichou doesn't take this long. Tell you what Fuji-san, I'll inform him you're coming in then you can go." She then pressed the call button to inform the editor-in-chief. "Kaichou, I'm sending in Fuji Syuusuke now."

Now?! No! Wait! What if he remembered what happened? What would he say? Would he sue me? Well then, here goes, Tezuka thought, hearing the sound of a door opening. He faced the opened door, but before he could say anything, he was beaten by Fuji.

"Oh, It's you. I knew I would see you here." Tezuka looked at Fuji's hands holding a copy of their magazine. "I would like to apply for the photojournalist spot you have," the gentle smile on Fuji's face grew a little wider, not showing any sign of hate for the tall man. "But before that, can you play tennis with me? I want to thank you for taking care of me back then."

This was a really unexpected reaction. Tezuka was almost ready to defend himself should Fuji try to punch him. But to repay for a 'favor' was beyond him. Maybe the honey-haired man liked him as well.

Eventually, Tezuka agreed.

**3. Circus [Britney Spears] {**written in Fuji's POV**}  
**

The lights were bright; there are a lot of people watching as I made a mid-air flip on the trapeze. And this leotard gets tighter with each performance. Remind me again how did I get stuck performing on the trapeze with a fellow man as a partner? Not that I really mind. They say I look like a girl. The girl that was supposed to be on this trapeze sprained her foot after slipping on one of Inui's drinks. And the sprain would take a week to heal. Plus, she's the only female trapeze acrobat. So they needed a replacement. And here I am. Oh, time to switch my partner.

My current partner is probably the only person that keeps my dignity and sanity in check. What? It's not like I'm the only guy who likes other guys. The entire Seishun troupe can be unpredictable. Anyway, my partner keeps a firm hold of me as I transfer to another trapeze. His hands are quite soft, ironic to his apathetic, stoic, _handsome_ face. How did a man like him end up in a traveling carnival? Maa, who knows, but I'm sure he's never going to leave. Not if I can help it. Ah, the performance is over. I still want to hold those hands more. There's still a few days left before the end of the week, so I'll enjoy this opportunity. Then I can make my move to hold those hands more often.

**4. My Life Would Suck Without You [Kelly Clarkson] {**Rather, 'My Life Would Suck Without ZukaFuji!!'**}**

"I…I like you Fuji", said Saeki across the café table, head bent down to hide his blush. It took him eight years after the National Tournament to sum up the courage to confess his feelings toward his childhood friend. He's confident that Fuji would accept, he's sure of it.

At the other side of the table, Fuji could've spluttered the coffee in his mouth after hearing Saeki's confession; but as a calm person, he didn't. "I'm sorry Saeki," Fuji placed his cup down. "How do I put this but, I-I'm with…someone." He didn't want to say, _'I'm going on an on-and-off relationship with Tezuka for eight straight years, and it's hectic.'_ Currently, the two just broke up a week ago. It might complicate things and knowing Saeki, might interfere. So it's best to turn the hopeful man down. Fuji would just have to pray that his friend wouldn't ask the name of this 'someone'. Luckily, Saeki didn't. He stood up and smiled at Fuji. "I understand. I hope you're happy with that someone of yours."

After Saeki left the café, a tall figure stood behind the table Fuji was occupying and said, "That's the third person this week." Fuji turned around to see Tezuka. "Maa, you sure keep a good count. Have you been stalking me?" Ignoring the question, the bespectacled boy sat down and ordered coffee.

"What's this? We just broke up and now you're jealous that I might accept one of them, Tezuka?" Fuji leaned forward closer to Tezuka's face. "I don't need to be jealous. We always end up together," hazel orbs sternly stared at cerulean ones.

"Saa…why don't you take a shot, and ask me again?" said Fuji, cocking his head to the side.

"I always know what your answer will be."

"Of course. This means we're back again." If Fuji's smile could reach ear-to-ear, it would. Now that they're together again for the umpteenth time, they could just hope that this relationship would be permanent.

**5. Break & Peace [Dustz] (Sengoku Basara ****ED)**

Fire, bloody heaps of dead bodies, flags of different clans, weapons, and chariots. These were the usual things to be seen in a battlefield. Generals fighting for territories, alliances sworn and broken, even your neighbor cannot be trusted in the Warring States Period. So far, the death toll amounts to the population of eight clans, and counting.

As some generals seek total domination, others seek for the thrill of the fight. Take a General by the name of Fuji Syuusuke for example. He's a famous warrior. Known for his avant-garde tact and logistics, he can deceive and manipulate the enemy's movements completely, without the opposition knowing, of course.

None of the past encounters have been any more crucial as the one that just occurred. Apparently, seven generals decided on their own to attack their own neighboring state; which resulted in a mass collision free-for-all.

With Fuji being one of the seven generals (which was a surprise to the others), he scanned the entire field while riding on horseback. Most of the clans have retreated realizing their numbers have been reduced by one warrior. No, not Fuji, but another general by the name of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji smiled. It was part of his plan. He would like to fight the tall warrior once more after their last encounter that left chills down his spine.

The blue-eyed tactician steered his horse and dashed through the field of soldiers that serve as a 'wall of protection' for Tezuka, his eyes flashing a serious electric blue. "It's like what they say, love thy enemy". Literally.

**6. Go! Go! Meganes [The Meganes]**

Tezuka woke up one morning to find his glasses gone. Only one person came to mind as the culprit. Said culprit was giggling outside Tezuka's bedroom, picturing the stoic youth walking out of the room without his specs. Fuji wanted Tezuka to spend a day with him bare of any glasses. Sadly, every attempt Fuji made failed. This time he kept the glasses with him instead of hiding it.

Out came Tezuka, clad in his PJ's, looking annoyed. But lo and behold, he's wearing glasses. The supposed have been 'spectacle-free' boy made his way downstairs, giving Fuji the hint of "Try again."

This time Fuji guarantees that Tezuka won't be wearing his glasses for the day. If he has a stock of glasses, surely the tall boy can't access it. Since the two are on a beach. If it's a beach, there's sand, sun, and water. And Fuji _suggested_ they should go swimming instead of burying each other in sand.

Once underwater, Fuji swam near Tezuka to see something obstructing his view of the perfect handsome face. Tezuka really doesn't want to give Fuji the satisfaction of seeing his face without glasses, so he brought goggles along the trip.

Maybe burying Tezuka in the sand and snatching his glasses away is starting to sound like a great idea after all.

**7. Talk You Down [The Script]**

"Aa. You said he just left about ten minutes ago. Hai, he hasn't gone that far yet. I will. Thank you," Tezuka hung up his conversation with Fuji Yumiko, who called in the middle of the night worried that his younger brother had gone missing. Right before the day the bespectacled man would leave to participate in the Pro-Circuit Tennis Tournament.

He knew where Fuji would go at times like this. But it takes a long time to get there if Tezuka used the highway. And there's no time to lose so he swerved away from the main road and drove through all possible shortcuts he knew. After a few quick turns and nearly oversped, he had reached his destination. A small lake in the heart of a nearby forest. Tezuka was right, there Fuji was, sitting near the lake, dipping his feet in the cool water, lost in thought. He approached the blue-eyed man slowly, trying not to make much sound that can break Fuji's trance. When he got closer, he saw through his glasses, tears welling up in those crystal blue eyes. Then, as if on impulse, the bespectacled man knelt down, and hugged the crying genius from the back.

"Syuusuke…I…" Tezuka began. Fuji suddenly tensed at the hold, trying to talk without choking on his own tears. "You're going to leave again, right?" Making sure he stressed the 'again' too hard. He couldn't help but be both sad and angry at the same time. The many chances that Tezuka would just use his heart for once never happened. However, there was that little hope inside of him wishing that the warmth enveloping him now would never leave.

"No, I won't. Not this time," Tezuka breathed.

Fuji was unsure with the answer. "Is the mind talking to me?"

Tezuka shook his head. "It's the heart this time."

And they stayed that way for time-knows-when, cherishing the moment, not noticing that the plane Tezuka should've boarded hovered above them.

**8. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes [Hilary Duff]**

Everytime Fuji stays the night over at the Tezuka residence, or Tezuka staying at Fuji's house, the blue-eyed genius feels at ease. Because whenever he wakes up to a new day, it's like he's been hit with a breath of fresh air. Once in a while he gets nightmares which suddenly turn into pleasant dreams whenever Tezuka's around. So he secretly thought that Tezuka's doing something (magic perhaps?) to give him a peaceful sleep.

In fact, Tezuka _is_ doing something to Fuji every night. And would anyone dare believe him if he sang sweet nothings to the small boy every single night they're together? Fuji would, and even make Tezuka sing in broad daylight.

**9. Love Story [Taylor Swift]  
**

"Alright Tezuka-buchou, truth or dare?" asked Momoshiro.

"Truth."

Momoshiro was expecting a dare but now he has to come up with a good question. Have you ever dated a girl? No. Have you ever worn pink? Probably have, with Fuji-senpai as his boyfriend after all, thought Momoshiro. Then, Kikumaru suddenly whispered something to Momoshiro's ear which made the second year grin wider than his mouth should.

"Ahem. What fairy tale can you associate you relationship with Fuji-senpai with?"

Tezuka made a mental note not to end morning practices early more than needed. The games the regulars have been thinking of are getting more and more peculiar. It's either he answers or down a mug of Inui juice. But before he could utter a word, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Later at lunch on the rooftop, Fuji asked Tezuka what he would have answered to Momoshiro's question earlier.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Why? It is a tragedy…"

"I didn't mean that we will meet the same fate as them…" Tezuka wondered why Fuji would say such a thing. He didn't imply that as their fate.

"…It's because they're star-crossed lovers, just like us."

**10. Rule the World [Take That]**

Atobe was annoyed. Not only were there no people in the manor, but also the king and his eminence were gone. "Of all the royalties, these two had to play hide-and-seek with Ore-sama. I have no time for this," the ambassador scoffed and made his way outside the mansion. On his way to the gate, something caught his eye. On the other side of the fence-like hedge, he saw a mass of bedhead hair and another with flowing, short brown hair; features that unmistakably belong to the king and the advisor of the kingdom. The two were sitting at a bench, cuddling each other. Atobe noticed that the heads were looking up at the night sky. Then he realized why the two were too preoccupied to deal with regal duties.

"Heh," Atobe turned to the direction of the gate. "I guess I'll leave them be for now. Commerce issues can wait for another day." As he left the gate, he reminded himself once he gets back to his house, he would invite Jirou out stargazing tonight.

**-end-**

* * *


End file.
